Confession VF
by Pilim
Summary: Traduction de l'OS de Y-dO-u-CrY Les révélations peuvent parfois amener des surprises...


_Ce n'est pas une de mes histoires, c'est un OS qui m'a beaucoup plus et que j'ai traduit : initialement, il a été écrit par Y-dO-u-CrY._

_Je l'ai bien sûr traduit avec sa permission._

_Elle a hâte d'avoir vos avis... _

* * *

(PoV Bill) 

Le vent soufflait dans mes cheveux et sur mon visage tandis que des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur mes joues. Les mains dans les poches et mon sac sur les épaules, je descendais la rue qui menait jusqu'à la maison de mon meilleur ami.

Je déteste pleurer, je me sens faible. Et une fois que ça a commencé, ça devient difficile à stopper.

Une fois devant la porte d'entrée, je sortis un miroir et réarrangeait mon maquillage qui commençait à couler. Je jetais un coup d'œil à mes cheveux pour m'assurer que le vent n'avait pas ruiné ma coiffure. Quand je fus satisfait de mon apparence, je toquais à la porte.

« Entrez », dit _une voix à travers la porte_.

Quand je l'ouvris, une vive lumière m'aveugla, mais mes yeux s'y habituèrent rapidement au fur et à mesure de mon entrée dans la maison.

« Hé Bill, ça va ? » demanda Andreas, son meilleur ami.

« Pas mal, j'suis juste un peu blasé, jpensais qu'on pourrait traîner un peu ensemble, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? » interrogea Bill, pas très sûr de lui.

« Oui, bien sûr, t'as pas besoin de demander, tu veux faire quoi ? »

« J'sais pas. On regarde un film ? » demanda Bill, d'une petite voix.

« D'ac. Lequel ? »

« Choisis » répondit Bill en baissant les yeux.

Andreas mit un film en route, mais il ne comptait pas le regarder. Au lieu de ça, il s'asseya sur le lit où Bill s'était installé. Il se positionna de façon a être en face de Bill.

« Quel est le problème, Bill ? Tu agis bizarrement. »

« Je sais »

« Donc tu vas me dire ce qui se passe, et ne pas me sortir des « tu n'en as rien à faire » ou encore « ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance », si ça te fait pleurer ou que ça te fait de la peine, c'est que c'est important. Je vais t'écouter parce que c'est quelque chose qui te tient à cœur, et parce que tu es important pour moi. Nous sommes amis depuis l'école primaire, Bill, je pense que tu peux me faire confiance » le sermonna doucement Andreas, la voix affectée par la tristesse.

« Je sais, je sais que je peux le faire…, mais je ne sais pas si, si tu…ça pourrait te blesser. » bredouilla Bill.

« Bill, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Jcomprends rien à ce que tu veux dire et c'est pas la première fois » répondit Andreas, tentant de le faire rire, avec succès. Bill lui décrocha un de ses sourires en coin et lui donna un petit coup de poing dans le bras.

« Hey ! Je suis toujours parfaitement clair ! contra Bill, tentant de paraître blessé par le remarque de son ami, mais échouant lamentablement.

« Oui, bien sûr, si ça peut te rassurer » répondit Andreas avec un sourire narquois. Redevenant sérieux, il ajouta « Je t'aime Bill, plus que tu ne l'imagines, tu peux tout me dire, je ne te rejetterai pas. »

Bill jauga Andreas, tentant de voir s'il était sincère. Après un petit moment, Bill regarda ses genoux et marmonna « Je suis gay »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

« Tu m'as très bien entendu »

« Non, sérieusement, je n'ai pas compris »

« Je suis gay », répéta Bill en se redressant, regagnant un peu de confiance en lui, qu'il reperdit aussitôt.

« Et c'est tout ? Je pensais que tu étais malade ou quelque chose comme ça. » souffla Andrea, rassuré.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par « Et c'est tout » ? Tu n'es pas en colère ? »

« Pourquoi je le serais ? »

« Parce que, je sais ce que ton père pense des gays » cracha presque Bill.

« Je ne suis pas lui, et je ne le considère pas comme mon père. Tu sais Bill, quand ma mère est morte, c'est devenu une corvée de vivre avec lui, de parler avec lui. Nous ne savons rien l'un de l'autre. Ton beau-père est plus un père pour moi que le mien. »

« Je sais. J'avais seulement peur de ta réaction. Je ne sais pas ce j'aurai fait si je t'avais dégoûté… »

« Nan mais Bill, tu me dégoûtes continuellement . Mais pas parce que tu aimes les garçons, pourquoi devrais-je détester quelqu'un qui est comme moi ? »

« Attends deux secondes, tu es gay ? »

« Puisque tu te livres à moi, je pense qu'il est juste que je le fasse à mon tour. Moi, Andreas, je suis gay » dit-il, en employant un ton formel.

Bill rigola et décida d'essayer quelque chose.

« Moi, Bill, je suis aussi gay et j'voudrais dire qu'Andreas a un joli cul »

Andreas rougit mais ne recula pas devant le défi.

« Moi, Andreas, je voudrais dire que Bill me rend dingue et qu'il est la cause de mes hum… « tensions » nocturnes » dit Andreas d'un air suffisant.

Bill devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate mais il ne se dégonfla pas : « Moi, Bill, je voudrais à Andreas que je l'aime vraiment beaucoup et que je voudrais qu'il soit mon premier… »

« Moi, Andreas, suis d'accord avec Bill, et je voudrais aussi qu'il soit mon premier… »

« Vraiment ? » lui demanda Bill, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse en fait.

« Vraiment » répondit Andreas avec fermeté. « Je voudrais partager cette expérience avec la personne que j'aime »

Bill fut désarçonné un instant : « Toi, tu m'aimes ? » bégaya-t-il.

« Oui, je t'aime. Je pensais que c'était juste passager, mais j'ai changé d'avis quand j'ai compris que je préférais les garçons aux filles. Je suis heureux que tu le saches mais tu n'es pas obligé de partager mes sentiments. Et que dirait Tom ? »

« Je suis heureux de le savoir aussi, et Tom se fiche que je sois gay ou non »

« Ce n'est pas ce dont je parlais, Bill. »

« Euh, je comprends pas » Bill était sincère, il ne voyait pas de quoi Andreas voulait parler.

« Oh, réveille-toi Bill ! Je sais ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux quand les portes sont closes. »

Bill lui lança un regard sidéré, il ne savait pas quoi dire « Comment … ? »

« Bein, c'est une longue histoire, mais je vais te raconter comment je l'ai découvert » répondit-il en souriant. Et Bill, malgré lui sourit à son tour.

« Tu te rappelles du jour où on avait fait une bataille de bouffe à la cantine ? »

« Oui… » répondit Bill, tentant de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, rien de vraiment très important ne s'est passé, mais il est tout de même arrivé quelque chose. Donc ce jour là, pour résumer, j'avais pris une douche, et vous, vous vous êtes embrassé pour la première fois.

« Comment tu sais ça ? »

« Laisse moi te raconter toute l'histoire et tu sauras. Bon alors, quand nous sommes rentrés de l'école, nous étions couverts de nourritures et on devait aller se laver à tour de rôle. J'y suis allé en premier et quand je suis sortie, je vous ai entendu parler. »

(FlashBack)

« Bill, est-ce que tu as déjà embrassé une fille ? » avait demandé Tom.

« Oui, une fois, et toi ? »

« Oui, j'l'ai d'jà fait, et c'était comment pour toi? »

« C'était…euh…humide. J'ai pas vraiment aimé. Jsuis pas un expert, mais elle était vraiment pas douée. Elle a fourré sa langue dans ma bouche puis la retiré, comme si c'était un vieux poisson mort. En plus, elle avait une haleine dégueu. » Bill essayait de se rappeler précisément ce baiser.

« Ouais, c'était un peu ça pour moi aussi…ça te dirait de réassayer ? » demanda Tom rapidement. Un peu trop peut-être.

« Avec qui ? Il n'y a pas de filles qui veulent m'embrasser… »

« Euh…moi je veux bien… »

« Tomi, c'est super bizarre là » lui dit Bill en riant.

« C'est pas comme si j'allais faire quelque chose, j'ai juste envie de t'embrasser. »

« D'accord » Il n'était pas très sûr de lui.

Il y a eu alors un silence, et à travers la porte on pu entendre léger gémissement et une grande inspiration.

« Ca, c'était…ouahou, génial ! » Bill essayait de trouver les bons mots. « Jveux essayer, encore »

Tom rigola.

(Fin du FlashBack)

« A partir de ce jour là, je vous ai vu différemment. Vous étiez si proches. Et d'une certaine manière, moi aussi je l'étais, proche de vous »

« Tu ne penses pas que c'est bizarre qu'on fasse ça entre frères, quand on est seuls ?»

« Non, on va dire que c'est un truc de jumeau, et tu me veux moi pour ta première fois, ça c'est important. Par contre je ne dois pas être le premier à te faire une pipe. » Il souriait.

A cet instant, les yeux de Bill s'écarquillèrent et le sang afflua à sa visage, en baissant le regard, il demanda « Comment tu sais ? »

« Une fois, je suis entré sans prévenir, vous ne l'avez même pas remarqué… » dit-il en haussant les épaules. « Et comment dire…j'ai été obligé de porter des pantalon larges pendant un moment, parce que à chaque fois que je pensais à vous, à ça…Bein, on va dire que ça se voyait… » Il lui donna un petit coup d'épaule. Bill lui sourit puis baissa les yeux.

« Tom dit que les gens n'accepteraient pas ce que l'on fait, qu'ils nous trouveraient dégoûtants »

« Il a raison, les gens ne comprendraient pas, mais je ne suis pas « les gens ». Je suis Andreas et vous êtes comme des frères pour moi. N'empêche que j'ai l'impression qu'il y a de plus en plus …hum… d'inceste autour de nous ! » Il ri. « Je trouve ça génial que vous soyez aussi proches, et que vous n'ayez pas peur d'être vraiment vous et d'être avec la personne avec laquelle vous voulez être ».

Bill sourit puis se jeta presque sur Andreas, le prenant dans ses bras.

Ils tombèrent par terre. Andreas s'allongea sur Bill, ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Et avant qu'aucun n'ait pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait, leurs lèvres se pressèrent doucement. Pas pour longtemps, bien vite leur baiser se fit plus passionné. Leurs langues se battaient, c'était à celle qui gagnerait et ce fût Andreas qui l'emporta. Ce dernier mordilla doucement la lèvre inférieure de Bill. Puis il posa sa tête sur l'épaule du brun, qui enroula ses bras autour de son nouveau petit ami.

« Merci beaucoup, tu n'as pas idée à quel point ça compte pour moi que tu nous acceptes comme tels, que tu n'aies pas une mauvaise opinion de nous. Tom et moi t'aimons…vraiment beaucoup. » Bill chuchotait dans l'oreille de son ange.

« Attend. Tom aussi ? »

« Laisse moi juste te dire que Tom n'est pas…jaloux. »


End file.
